


If You Ask Nicely

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: A devilish play, a dangerous game for the evening to keep his boy thrilled.All about power and holding back - the evening sure was young.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not even sorry.

It was a devilish play.

 

Max raised his glass with a sharp grin, toasting towards the boy sitting across from him.

 

_''To you, my son.''_

 

It was barely noticable yet obvious enough to Max. The slight shaking in Ash's motion as he copied the man's gesture. A suffering smile on his lips.

 

_''Thank you, daddy.''_

 

Max took a sip. So did Ash and both of them knew.

Only they knew.

 

A dangerous game.

  
  


The restaurant was crowded, packed with people in formal wear. It had taken Max a while to get used to his new get-up for that little game they were playing. Donning an expensive suit, putting on the cologne he knew Ash loved so much.  
He remembered that cheeky grin on his boy's face when he handed him the small yet expensive bottle, wrapped in delicate paper.

 

''It makes daddy even more delicious.''

 

_His little brat._

 

 

Ash had been patient until their third course reached the table. The moment their waiter set the plates down and turned to leave, his eyes wandered towards Max's face. Uncertainty in those jade-green eyes as they looked at him from behind those thin-rimmed glasses.

 

''May I leave for the bathroom real quick, father?'' he asked.

 

''Manners, Chris. It's impolite to leave during dinner.''

 

Only Max knew the impact his lecturing voice had on Ash, the hint of red flaring up on the boy's face not going unnoticed.

 

''I am sorry, dad.'' he sighed, a soft whine audible in his voice.

 

He reluctantly picked up his fork, prodding some of the green leafs in his salad bowl as he tried to push his need aside.

Concentrating on anything else but the throbbing feeling in his lower abdomen had turned out to be quite the challenge by now.

Max had made sure to refill Ash's glass throughout the whole evening and he knew, whenever the man would refill his glass, he'd have to empty it as quick as possible.

It was one of the agreements they had set earlier.

A challenge so to say.

Something to keep the evening interesting.

 

Finishing his plate had turned into a struggle no one else but Max noticed.

The man would finish his steak at a leasurely pace, watching the boy shifting on the chair across from him.

His stretched out legs under the table would search for Ash's, finding them trembling up and down impatiently.

Max grinned at him as he set his cutlery aside, positioning them in a way the waiter would notice.

 

''Not hungry, son?'' he asked, taking another sip of his red wine. ''You make me pay this much for your food and then you're not finishing it?''

 

He felt how Ash tensed up, felt the wave of dissatisfaction washing over him.

Max chuckled, that pitiful look on the boy's face was too delicious after all.

 

''Too bad, I was eager to treat you to some dessert.''

 

That devil.

Ash saw how comfortable Max had gotten in his role.

 

''Now now, don't worry. Your old man is in a good mood today. You can have some dessert still, since your grades turned out so nicely.''

 

Ash suppressed another whine, forcing a smile.

 

''Thank you, daddy.''  
  
  
The mere minutes it took for the waiter to retrieve their plates, asking for any other wishes felt like hours to him. Choosing a dessert meant pure restraint under the painful pressure of a full bladder.

Ash's face had always been pale, this time however it looked almost white as he looked up at the other man.

He didn't need to ask anymore, he was certain Max knew but that bastard made him ask still.

He rose one of his eyebrows, arching it with an amused smile plastered over his lips.

 

''Yes, Chris?''  
  
  
''M-May I... leave for the restroom now?''

 

Max paused, taking a moment to think his son's request over. Taking another, painfully slow, sip from his glass of red wine, he set it down again as he sent a knowing smile Ash's way.

 

''You may. But wait for daddy to help you out, would you?''

 

The moment Ash had been waiting for ever since they entered the restaurant had finally come, even though he was positive Max would make him wait a little longer.

Keeping his composure as good as possible, the boy got up from his place, folding his napkin as etiquette expected him to before hasty steps looked for the bathroom.

The man watched in delight as he saw the boy heading off, trying to keep a decent pace, eager not to fall into a sprint as he had to make sure not to stand out too much.

Simply adorable.

 

He gave himself a few more minutes before he'd wave the waiter his way, requesting a cup of coffee for him and his son before making his way to the bathrooms as well.

Three gentlemen clad in suits just like his own came out the door he was aiming for. The bathroom seemed empty as he stepped inside.

 

''Chris?'' he called out in a whisper as he checked for any more people in the restroom.

 

No one.

 

''Over here.'' he heard Ash whisper, the anguish in his voice audible.

 

Max waited a good second before entering the stall Ash was waiting in, making sure no one would come in and notice.

 

''You've waited, huh? Good boy.''

 

Scanning the boy up and down, he noticed how Ash had kept his thighs clenched together tightly.

 

''I love that struggling face of yours, Chris.'' he whispered, brushing one of the boy's golden strands out of his face, one thumb gently caressing a reddened cheek.

 

''Max, enoug of this a-already...'' he mumbled, an annoyed pout on his face.

 

''You asked me for it, now keep tight to your role, son and turn around.''  
  
  
Ash was sure if he wasn't this turned on at the moment, he'd make sure to struck the other's handsome face.

Hestitant about it, his pride still lingering somewhere in the depths of their devilish power game, the blonde youth did as he was told, hands supporting him by holding onto the water tank.

Max started by wrapping his arms around the boy, engulfing his small frame as his fingers brushed up Ash's blue sweater with that sweet white pattern.

Every touch of Max drove a shiver down his back, made holding back so much harder as it already was.

 

''Let's see...'' he muttered, hands brushing over the boy's exposed skin as they wandered to the buckle of his belt. ''Like this?'' he asked in a playful manner, making it just a little tighter to put more pressure on Ash's already close-to-bursting bladder.  
It drove a wince out of him, a soft cry as his thighs clenched together even more.   
  
  
''Don't!'' he begged as his knees gave in a little.

 

''Oh? Was that wrong? Sorry, my boy.'' Max chuckled, pressing a soft kiss onto the spot behind Ash's ear.   
  
  
Finally free from his belt, his pants pulled down a little to free his member, Ash felt some weight fall off of his shoulder.

At least until Max put one of his hands on his lower abdomen, applying some soft pressure to his abused bladder.

It gained him another soft cry from Ash, knees giving in once more as he barely contained himself from leaking.

The tension felt as painful as it felt good, the stress of keeping his composure making it only worse.

 

''D-Daddy, n-no more...'' Ash muttered, looking over his shoulder to show Max some more of his suffering face that he knew Daddy loved so much.

 

''Don't look at me like that Chris, you know just how much this face makes Daddy want to fuck you mercilessly.''

 

Ash's vision went hazy for a moment, legs pressed together harder as he held back a moan.

 

''Please, let me go...''

 

''If you ask nicely, Chris.''

 

Another whine, his pride sparking up in a flame as it slowly died out.

 

''Please daddy, let me pee. I c-can't hold it any longer.''

 

''Such a good boy.''

 

His hand on Ash's lower abdomen moved, relieving him of the soft pressure as it wandered to his backside. He leaned in, one hand squeezing Ash's bottom as he whispered.

 

_''Go ahead, baby.''_

 

He couldn't hold back a moan, soft whines coming over his lips as he finally could let go. Humiliation burned red on his cheeks as he felt the pressure ease, warmth spilling out of him accompanied with a soft splashing sound.  
Max's praising words only made the shame Ash felt burn even stronger.  
Daddy could do whatever he wanted.  
Ash leaned into the soft weight the man leaning behind him put on his body, pressing up against it as he was done.

 

''You did so well.'' he heard him praise some more. ''Now, let's get back to the table before people start wondering about us. Daddy got you some coffee for your dessert. The real treat's waiting at the hotel however.'' he whispered, giving Ash's cock a few soft strokes before letting go.

 

The evening was still young and he had enough on mind to keep it interesting for his boy.

 


	2. Beyond Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were more boundaries to push.   
> More lines to be broken.   
> Hesitant at first, Max simply can't resists Ash's begging cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sorry.   
> It's gonna get REALLY nasty and with THIS - you have been warned!

The sweet taste of fluffy mousse au chocolat mixed with a harsh note of bitter espresso still lingered on Ash's tongue as Max helped him into his coat, making sure to button it up before stepping outside of the restaurant.

His steps felt so much lighter after that sweet torture Max had put him through earlier. The fresh breeze of air after the rain brushed some of that after-dinner tiredness off their shoulders. They could easily take a taxi back to the hotel but they had agreed on walking there.

Although they had plenty money on hand, neither Max nor Ash were too keen on spending it on useless things.

They had already bickered over the necessity of a hotel room when they had a whole condo to their own but Max had somehow convinced Ash that this would all be part of their little act without Eiji noticing any of it.

 

It was mid-autumn, the scent of wet concrete and leafs hanging in the night air. They had lost track of time as they walked down the almost empty streets. A cigarette in one hand, Ash's in the other, hidden by the wide pocket of his coat. Silence hung between them as they stopped for traffic lights.

Ash could feel Max's calloused thumb caress his knuckles. Max could feel just how bony they were.

The boy's free hand wandered up to the cigarette hanging from the other's lips only for the man to avoid him by turning his head to the side. He knew what Ash wanted to do but he wouldn't give in that easily.

Right before the traffic light jumped to green, Max took it from between his lips to pull the boy into a kiss, breathing some of the smoke into Ash's lungs, leaving him coughing in surprise.

 

''You're too young to smoke, Chris.'' he lectured as they continued their way back.

 

Ash couldn't hide the faint blush on his cheeks, secretly glad nobody around them had just witnessed what had happened.

Again, Max's lecturing voice had worked its magic on him, hazing his mind with all the things they could do at the hotel as he felt himself hardening up a little.  
  


Was he eager to get back.   
  


They were one street crossing away from their hotel, Ash's eyes lingering on the lion head emblem of it, hanging above the entrance.

While not wanting Eiji to notice any of what they were doing, he also didn't want to stay somewhere too far from the condo thus Max had chosen a hotel close to it, right in front of Central Park.

Their room was high above other rooftops of the town, the ride with the escalator taking several minutes as they had pushed some random floors for it to stop on.

It was thrilling, Ash pinned against the wall as Max had both his hands under his sweater after he had unbuttoned that lovely coat again. Whenever the escalator would come to a halt they paused, acting as if nothing had happened although Ash's blonde locks turned more and more disheveled with each stop.

They were lucky enough no one else joined them on the ride all the way up to their floor and by the time the doors opened, Ash dragged Max along.

Through the decorated hallways, past several other suite doors.   
He didn't care about the fact that his sweater was all wrinkled up or that Max had somehow manage to get his pants undone.

He just wanted to be alone with him.

Wanted to have all of his _father's_ attention.

 

When Max took a moment to get their room key out of his coat's pocket, he noticed how impatient Ash had become.

A grin curled up his lips as he made sure to slow down on purpose.

 

''Now now, don't be impatient.'' he chuckled before turning his head to face the boy. _''I know you're eager to suck daddy's cock.''_  
  


This time it was Max who pulled the other along, inside to clash the door shut behind them.

Rough hands were met with soft skin as he got a firm grip on Ash's face, pulling him in for a wild kiss. Violent and eager. Pushing the boy against the wall, Max put his whole weight on him to keep him in place.

He had the upper hand.

Breaking their kiss to catch his breath, Max let go off Ash, loosening his tie.

 

''Go get ready for daddy in the bathroom, I'll be right there.''

 

Ash left with quick steps, already knowing what he had to do. The lingering sting of when Max's right hand had hit his bottom driving him further into this heat haze.

While Ash made sure to hold up the other's expectations, Max made his way over to the hotel bar. He had ordered a bottle of whiskey, pouring himself a glass as he let his gaze wander over the lights of the city.

Once he had finished the glass, had unbuttoned his dress shirt, he made his way over to the bathroom only to find Ash kneeling next to the toilet.

Fully undressed, his bare skin made a harsh contrast compared to the dark marbled bathroom interior.

There was a mirrored wall, Max's reflection approaching the other.   
  
  
''My sweet little boy, always eager to please. Who taught you to behave so well?''

 

''You did, Daddy.'' Ash admitted, cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

 

''That's right. _I did._ ''  
  
  
Max squatted down in front of Ash, one hand brushing along his chin.

 

''And how did I teach you?''  
  
  
''Discipline through punishment. Naughty boys get their tight holes punished.'' Ash repeated innocently, using the exact words Max would use when lecturing him physically.

 

''Someone memorized it well.'' Max chuckled, letting go of Ash's chin as he got up from his place again.  
  
  
''Now tell me, Chris. Do you want to be punished?''  
  
  
Ash shook his head, acting innocent was part of their play.   
  
  
_''You know what to do then.''_

 

Nodding eagerly, he looked up at Max as he opened his mouth, his sweet little tongue poking out.

The man loved his view, seeing Ash on his knees, waiting so patiently to have his mouth stuffed.

Undoing his belt and zipper, Max pulled out his cock, holding it out against Ash's cheek.   
  
  
''That's what you've been wanting all this time, right?'' he asked with another cunning grin.

 

The feeling of Max's girth against his cheek, his towering pressence above him as he looked up at the man. He had grown out a slight stubble which only added to his appearance as a strict father.

Ash loved it.

Knowing not to speak in this moment, Ash nodded his head in reply to Max's question, sticking out his tongue even more.   
  
  
_''Good boy.''_

 

The moment Ash felt the weight of Max's cock on his tongue, pure bliss brushed over him.  
  


_Oh how he had waited for this._   
  


Wrapping his lips tightly around the other's girth, Ash started to use his tongue for some teasing. He knew exactly what Max liked.

Gentle swirls around the tip, applying soft pressure against the head.

Ash worked him well, taking in Max's entire length without a problem. He made sure to gag still, knowing just how much the man would love to hear him struggle.

In some ways, they all were the same.

One of Max's hands had found its way into Ash's blonde locks, gently tugging on them every now and then as he made sure to push himself all the way inside Ash's warmth.

Max had full control over the boy's movements, able to draw this out much longer if he wanted to. The evening was still young though, plenty of things on their mind to keep them occupied for a little longer.

He let Ash finish his job, making sure to give a warning tug on his hair as he felt himself close to his climax.   
  
He was seated all the way inside Ash's mouth, _down his throat as he came._

Max let out a soft moan as his tight grip on the boy's hair finally loosened, pulling him back to find some of his own cum dripping down Ash's tongue.   
  
  
''Don't spill any of it, Chris. You know better not to make a mess.''

 

Swallowing eagerly, Ash put out his tongue once more, a begging cry coming from his lips.   
  
  
''Huh? You still want more?''

 

He nodded, eyes hazed with lust.

 

''Want something else?''

 

Another nod accompanied with yet another little cry.

 

''Aren't you a naughty little thing, Chris? You know what daddy does to naughty boys.''

 

Full control.  
The power carried on his shoulders almost resembling a burden.  
Max was aware he had to play his cards right.  
It was part of a functioning BDSM relationship.  
Reading into his partner, meeting their expectations while not crossing any uncomfortable lines.  
He was walking on a thin thread, so easy to snap in half any time.   
Pushing boundaries, going beyond.  
It's what made this thrill so sweet to both of them.

Re-placing his flaccid dick on Ash's tongue, it took him a moment to unwind. Took him a moment to step past that boundary. While not particularly keen on degrading Ash to that point, he was aware it was what the boy wanted and thus gave in to his request.

Ash could feel how warm liquid trickled down his tongue, slipping past his throat as he tried to swallow all of it.

It did not quite work as the boy had planned, ending in some of it trailing down his face as his mouth was overflowing.

Max himself had enjoyed quite a decent amount of liquid during their dinner, alcohol mostly which helped him ease up about it.

Still, he was surprised just how much piss would fit his bladder.

Once it had been done, Ash closed his mouth and tilted back his head so Max could actually see the swallowing motion.

He let out a refreshed sigh as if enjoying a glass of ice tea in the summer heat before opening his eyes.

 

_''Thank you, daddy.''_

 

Max couldn't brush off that lingering guilt for a moment but seeing how Ash had enjoyed all of it, it was much easier to accept what he had just done.

 

''Such a good boy!'' he praised, his voice low in a mutter as he gently brushed through Ash's hair.

 

''You deserve some _special treat_ for this once daddy got you all cleaned up.''

 

 

 

 

 

Fresh sheets shuffled under their weight, both of them naked by now.

Cars and the shine of street lamps coming from outside were the only source of light. They were bathing in a sea of stars above them.

 

''More!'' Ash cried out as he clawed the sheets beneath him, pressing up against Max's throbbing length.

 

''Please! Harder!''  
  
  
His voice had gone up a pitch higher than usual, the sound of it waking a sleeping beast inside the other.

Sharp and powerful thrusts, he snapped his hips in a merciless pace.

 

''Yes, daddy! F-Fuck me up!''  
  


Max felt a little sorry for the people next door who were probably trying to sleep by now yet knowing they could hear his lewd little boy moan like that, drove a bolt of excitement through him.

He was so eager for more.  
  
''If that's what you want.'' he grunted, picking up some more pace. Placing more power behind each thrust.  
  


By the time he had driven Ash past the edge for the fourth time, leaving him shivering and twitching around him, Max started to feel some tiredness as well. He could feel Ash's twitching hole around his cock, tight and hot, so very soft.

 

''You're such a good boy, aren't you?''

 

''F-Father...'' Ash somehow managed to whisper, his voice hoarse from all the moaning and screaming.

 

''Yes, you are, Chris. My good little boy.''

 

Max had a hard time catching his breath as well, after all he had been pounding into Ash for quite a while now.

He had switched between his cock and using his fingers to pleasure the boy once in a while, trying to keep some of his stamina as long as possible.

It felt good to praise Ash after all the degrading things he had said earlier on.

Max removed the bedspread which was covered in sweat and thick strings of cum from both of them, a warm and comfortable set of sheets waiting for them just beneath.

Showering again was no option, both of them way too worn out.

Once Ash had regained some strength again, he snuggled up to the other. Feeling those strong arms wrap around him.

They fell asleep to the soft sound of gentle rain tapping against the window front. Comfortably warm in Max's arms, Ash couldn't contain a happy grin.

Being close to Max like this was simply the best after all.

 

_''Good night, Aslan.''_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tempted to get some stupid pee pun as title but figured it would ruin the fun.   
> This was some sweet practice - got any other kinks/fetishes you want to read more of, let me know! Chances are high I am gonna wanna try writing some of it!


End file.
